The Girl Who Didn't Count
by Babe-with-Power
Summary: Set during The Final Problem. Molly knew Sherlock and Euros during childhood and like Euros he'd forgotten her, but there are some things Molly doesn't want Sherlock to ever find out about his past... (Not completed)
1. Chapter 1

The Girl Who Didn't Count

Chapter 1

 **AN: This begins right after Mycroft sits down and tells Sherlock some brief details regarding Euros and Italics indicate Molly's flashbacks. Enjoy!**

"Then why don't I remember her?"

"You do remember her, in a way. Every choice you've ever made, every path you've ever taken, the man you are today… is your memory of Euros."

"Euros? What? Mycroft no…" a previously unheard voice shouted from the stairs, "You promised me he'd never have to know the truth." The voice was desperate and she was panting. It was Molly. Molly Hooper. All faces turned to the pathologist who stood exhausted at the doorway. One face of shock. One face of anger. And one face of nothing. "Molly?" asked John bewildered.

As soon as she'd received the text from Mycroft saying he was going to 221B to tell Sherlock about Euros, Molly panicked. She'd promised herself since that day she saw him after 24 years apart that he would never know what she had to do to protect him from his sister and to keep herself safe.

Mycroft only glanced at the pleading look which covered her features from the chair. "An implication has occurred Miss Hooper, I am only doing what is in my brother's best interest and what must be done."

"What must be done?" She cried, running to stand in front of Sherlock as if somehow she could stop Mycroft from saying anymore, "you told me… No, promised me he'd _never_ have to know."

Mycroft again spoke to her in his demeaning voice, "Molly, I know this is hard but it has been too long and if we don't tell him now he'll remember on his own from the information I've given him and we wouldn't want that, now would we? So, let me speak to my brother now Miss Hooper, he has to know."

She did as she was told and moved to stand next to Mycroft side, still facing Sherlock but not daring to meet his eyes in case her strength failed her and she lost control. He wasn't even looking at her and instead she looked at Mycroft as he spoke.

"She was different from the beginning. She knew things she should never have known. As if she was somehow aware of truths beyond the normal scope."

 _They were sitting and drawing pictures of each other amongst the gravestones of Musgrave, her, and Euros one day in June. Redbeard and Yellow beard were both playing together a few metres in front of them, lost in their playing of pirates. Molly looked up to the sky and saw that there was no cloud in sight and smiled as she felt the soft sun on her face. She looked at the two boys in front of her and smiled when she noticed how engrossed they were in their game, she was happy, until she turned to her left and saw Euros. Since they were born only a few months apart, Euros being the eldest, everyone thought the two would be inseparable but the two girls were anything but. They despised each other and although Molly at the time would have said hated she wouldn't have meant it, unlike Euros who would mean it with all her heart._

 _"_ _Are you ok, Euros?" Asked Molly, "you look really sad."_

 _"_ _I'm always sad, Molly, you just never see it. No one does. Not even Mummy and Daddy," said the girl looking only at her drawing._

 _"_ _Why?" She knew she made Euros sad sometimes but her Mummy was so kind to everyone, especially Euros as she always called her a 'princess'._

 _"_ _Because I only look like it when I think no one can see me."_

 _"_ _But I can see you right now, silly!"_

 _Euros didn't answer this time and continued drawing. Molly in turn was upset she couldn't understand how Euros was upset when she had such a loving family and she was so clever at everything._

 _She looked back at her drawing and then looked at Euros' picture and looked at her own puzzled. "Euros, why am I in a well in your picture?"_

Mycroft paused and looked taken aback then.

"What's wrong?" Asked John from the chair across from her and awakened her from her thoughts. He wasn't talking to her, it was Mycroft. "Sorry", he said dryly, "the memories are disturbing."

It was Sherlock who spoke this time, the law baritone voice asking, "What do you mean? Examples...". He still wasn't looking at her.

"They found her with a knife once. She seemed to be cutting herself, mother and father were terrified as can be expected, but later when I asked Euros what she was doing she replied "I wanted to see how my muscles work"".

"Jesus".

"So, I asked her if she felt pain and she said "which one's pain"".

"What happened?" Asked Sherlock.

"Musgrave. It was our home and it was where Sherlock would play among the gravestones whose dates were all wrong and after the event… It was where Euros would always sing her special song."

"Help succour me now the East Wind blows," said Sherlock.

He was remembering.

"16 by 6," said Mycroft.

He would hate not just Euros but her as well.

"And under we go," said Molly. Euros wouldn't stop singing it after Redbeard disappeared and it drove Molly mad, the song was the key but she could never work it out.

John spoke then, "Molly how do you know? You didn't know Sherlock when he was a child?", he was confused and like Molly wondered how she'd actually gotten there. and if this was real. She hoped this was just a bad dream.

"Yes, she did," Sherlock remarked dreamily.

"Your starting to remember, aren't you?", asked Mycroft.

"Fragments."

Molly decided to tell the rest and as she gathered all her courage she told them what happened, "she took your dog, Redbeard… and locked him up somewhere no one could find him and she never told us…to my knowledge that is, where he was. We all begged her to tell us where he was but she would never say all she told us was that the song was the answer. But no one could work out what the song meant," she turned to Sherlock and said, "not even _you_."

He didn't look at her, only Mycroft and asked him "What happened to Redbeard?"

"We never found him. But she started calling him 'drowned Redbeard' so we made our assumptions. you were traumatised, never the same again and after a while you forgot she even existed," he replied.

"How? How could I if she lived in the same house? What happened next?"

"Miss Hooper" Mycroft said turning to face her, "perhaps you would like to tell us what happened next."


	2. Chapter 2

The Girl Who Didn't Count

Chapter 2

 **A/N Thank you all for favoriting, following, and reviewing! I really appreciate it, thank you ;)**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter; it was a pleasure to write.**

 **Disclaimer: Sorry! I forgot in the last chapter, I own nothing regarding Sherlock Holmes.**

She remembered.

 _It had been seven days since Victor had gone missing and everyone was worried. No one could make Euros say anything. Sherlock couldn't despite his desperate pleadings and her parent's warnings, she only sang the song when asked. All hope inevitably fell on Molly to help make Euros say where Victor was and she knew she had to make Euros tell them not just for Trevor's or Sherlock's sake but for her own._

 _She stood behind the door of Euros' bedroom, Euros' parent's words echoing in her mind, "try, please, try, she says she wants to talk to you, you have to make her tell us, you have to. Please". If only they knew…_

 _"_ _Aren't you going to come in," called the voice from inside the room. She must have heard her heavy breathing from behind the door and Molly unbeknownst to what Euros wanted from her walked inside._

 _She was overwhelmed by the sight of the pictures that were laid out on the floor each one showing Sherlock either with crosses for eyes or in what looked like a box. None of them contained Molly or Trevor and for the first time that week Molly felt relieved._

 _"_ _They won't let me out of this room. They say I've been bad. But what do they know about good and bad? How can they judge me when they know so little about the two emotions?" Molly didn't truly understand what Euros was talking about but she didn't have time to process the words before Euros continued. "Do you feel bad about what you're doing? Do you feel bad lying to my parents and yours?", her eyes were focused on her drawings she hadn't even glanced up as Molly entered- and spoke._

 _"_ _Yes. Will you keep my secret?"_

 _"_ _If you help me."_

 _"_ _What do you need?"_

 _Euros looked up and smiled softly._

 _"_ _A box of matches."_

"Molly?" Asked John.

"Sorry, what?"

"What happened after that?"

"A fire at Musgrave. Euros managed to get out of her room, no one knew why, but she did and then she set fire to her room and ran out of the house. No one was hurt. Mycroft, Sherlock, and his mother were out when it happened but I think her intention was to hurt me… Because my father and hers were downstairs and they didn't realize the fire had started until a few minutes later. I could have lost him, but luckily, I didn't." She closed her eyes remembering her father's face when he saw that she was safe. "I don't know how she managed to get out of her room, though," she lied.

"After that our sister had to be taken away, Uncle Rudi found her a suitable place on an in island professionally known as Sherrinford, it's a person which sole purpose is to contain the uncontainable," Mycroft said. "The woman you met could not have been her, Euros has never left Sherrinford since she was placed there and never shall leave."

"When can I see her?" Sherlock immediately asked.

Mycroft sighed. "That would not be wise."

"When?"

"Tomorrow. I'll schedule a helicopter to take us there tomorrow morning if this woman claimed to be Euros I have to make sure there is no possibility that she has left Sherrinford."

Molly screamed internally. They couldn't do this. Her life couldn't end like this.

Sherlock had already stood though and he was already turning to let her and Mycroft out the room. Without thinking she ran up to him and grabbed him by the shoulder. "Sherlock, please! She's evil and she'll hurt you! She's the personification of evil, please don't do this, just… Don't do it."

Mycroft spoke for Sherlock. "Miss Hooper tomorrow I was hoping you could come with us, you were quite possibly the only one who knew her best and you could perhaps be there when Sherlock goes to see her.

"Of course, I mean of course I will if you want me to," she turned to Sherlock with hopeful eyes, she could perhaps prevent Euros from saying anything if she was there, even though it would be hard facing her after all these years, she could do it; she could do it for Sherlock.

Sherlock seemed to think about this for a few moments before replying with a simple nod and without a word Molly and Mycroft left the room.

When both Mycroft and Molly had left 221B, Mycroft turned to her and said, "this may be for the best, Molly, he isn't a boy anymore he'll understand."

And what if he doesn't? She wanted to say but the words caught in her mouth and all she could do was stare at him with all the hatred she could possibly ever feel. He got into the car and left then leaving Molly standing on the side of the road on Baker street. She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream, she wanted to beg Sherlock to never leave 221B ever again but instead, she hailed a cab and went back to Bart's hospital, praying she'd find a certain woman on the slab.

* * *

The prison was a labyrinth of insanity and madness.

Molly Hooper hadn't slept the night before. All she did was think about what she would say to Euros and even Sherlock the next day but all she could do was think of was the words 'sorry' and 'forgive me' despite knowing they would mean nothing.

And yet nothing had prepared her for the alluring presence of Sherrinford, even Mycroft's words hadn't been able to cover the full complexity of the building.

But her mind was elsewhere as Sherlock had only spoken a few words to her so far, and she wondered how much he'd began to recall about their past together. She would love him no matter what happened that day and no matter what he said she promised herself that day.

"Molly?" Sherlock, Mycroft, and the Prison Governor were a few paces ahead and turning to her left Molly saw that it was John who had spoken her name.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew him before you worked at Barts?"

She sighed. "He would have suspected something was wrong and if we told him he would have gotten confused and angry like he is now. But I am sorry for not telling you John, I really am."

"He won't be angry at you forever, he'll understand."

She would have replied had Sherlock not turned around and said, "Molly, this way," pointing to a corridor. Smiling sadly at John before turning, Molly followed Sherlock as they walked through the hallway.

The guards were outside Euros' cell and the only warning they gave them as to what to do was to 'keep their distance' even though Molly could have warned them of that 30 years ago.

 _Molly walked into Euros' bedroom without knocking. She had the box of matches and she was so afraid she'd get caught by someone and she could feel a sense of fear crawl inside of her. The kitchen was empty she reminded herself, no one would have seen her take them. As she walked in the room she was met by the sight of Euros who was still drawing when she came in and placing them on the floor next to her Molly asked, "I have them. Can I go now?"._

 _Euros didn't look up when she said, "goodbye Molly, thank you for your usefulness," and then looking up she smirked, "he'll never love you Molly and if you ever eat a poisoned apple he won't give you true love's kiss."_

"Are you going to be ok?" Sherlock asked and she saw a hint of concern in his eyes.

She smiled weakly up at him and in the next moment, they were looking at Euros Holmes. Her back was to them and she was playing the violin not even turning as she sensed their presence at the doorway.

They glanced at each other and walked towards the glass but stopped when the violin began to screech when they were three feet away from the glass. The guard's words echoed through Molly's mind, _keep your distance_.

"I was wondering when you would both pay me a visit, it's been such a long time and I owe you both a fairy tale, don't I?"

 **A/N Review!**


End file.
